


To want my share is not a sin...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hiccup being Hiccup, M/M, One Shot, Resonance, Second person POV, Toothccup, one sided dagur/Hiccup, slow burn(?), something like soulmate au?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Y ese poderoso sonido era algo que no podía explicar, no tenia sentido, y aun así, aun así, se sentía atraido por el...





	To want my share is not a sin...

**Author's Note:**

> Y este fic forma parte del reto Fuck the cannon en el grupo caldo de toothcup para el alma. 
> 
> Como con todos mis fics, les dejo la cancion que inspiro esta idea. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL4LNg-iyY4

No hay mucho que pueda decir sobre ti que los libros no hayan dicho ya, tú, pequeño, has sido descrito miles de veces, con palabras halagadoras y venenosas, te transforman en héroe tanto como te condenan como villano. Pequeño, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar la manera en la cual te vieron, ni la manera en la cual recordaran.

La historia te ha juzgado; pero es extraño pensar que incluso con todas esas palabras, a pesar de la gente que aseguraba que te conocía siempre olvidan algo, una cosa que te hacia ser quien eras.

La única cosa que no importa que tanto tiempo pasara, que tan lejos llegaras, siempre estaba a tu lado. ¿Cómo es posible que de todos los libros, solo uno haga una referencia a tú otra mitad? ¿Cómo olvidaron a Thootless?

Sé que para cuando muchas personas conozcan tus historias, aventuras y tribulaciones, los dragones solo serán un recuerdo más en la memoria colectiva, como lo son el sonido de las estrellas, el canto de las sirenas y los atardeceres con el bosque. Pero eso no explica cómo es que en todas esas historias quitaron esa parte tan importante de ti.

Porque mi querido Hiccup, Thootless siempre fue y siempre será la otra parte de tú alma, una simple verdad que en un principio temías aceptar.

¿Cómo, un dragón, el peor enemigo de los vikingos, podía ser tu mitad? ¿Cómo el hijo del rayo y la muerte misma podría pertenecerte?

Tirarlo del aire, en donde vivía en constante armonía con el viento no ayudo mucho a tu caso, él estaba enojado, lastimado y vulnerable. Pudiste matarlo en ese momento, tomar ese pequeño cuchillo y clavarlo hasta lo más profundo de su estómago, acabando con aquel ser que considerabas una bestia, transformándote en lo que tú padre siempre quiso que fueras.

Pero sus ojos se encontraron con  los tuyos, y justo en ese momento, mientras te perdías en aquella mirada, supiste que estabas perdido como vikingo.

Tú alma resonó con la suya, un sonido primal, tan ensordecedor, tan urgente, que dejaste de respirar; hasta ese instante nadie te había hablado de la resonancia. Eras muy joven decían, no entenderías lo que significaba, se excusaban, aún no está listo, se mentían. Si tan solo supieran lo que estaban causando, entonces te lo hubieran dicho apenas supieras hablar.

La resonancia es algo de lo cual no muchas personas puedan comentar, pero todos los vikingos esperaban sentirla por lo menos una vez en la vida. Tener la suerte de encontrar un alma tan perfecta que se alineara con la tuya, que hiciera que la canción de tú ser aumentara en volumen y belleza.

Por eso cada noche cantaban con fuerza en el salón, por eso luchaban como si no hubiera mañana, por eso no tenían miedo de demostrar lo que sentían por alguien. Solo estaban esperando ese momento, ese gran sonido. Cruzarían las miradas y entonces sabrían, no habría forma de negarlo; ¿Por qué negarlo si era lo mejor que le podría pasar a cualquier vikingo?

Pero como siempre, tú pequeño, tenías que ser diferente.

Saliste huyendo de aquel lugar en donde aquella bestia… aquel ser… aquel… dragón estaba.

Caminaste lo más rápido que te permitían tus piernas, en aquel momento correr parecía una idea extremadamente estúpida y preferías dejarle esas a Tuffnutt, tú cerebro no dejaba de mostrarte de nuevo la escena, la terrible y encantadora mirada de aquel furia nocturna, la necesidad de acercarte, de poner una mano sobre aquel cuerpo… de sentir las escamas.

Sacudiste un par de veces la cabeza, había algo que no sabías, algo que sabias se estaba escondiendo en la aldea y era momento de averiguarlo.

 

Si hay algo en lo cual todos los libros están de acuerdo es en como siempre fuiste un cabeza dura, determinado a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de encontrar la verdad. Esa noche tuviste la primera de tus muchas discusiones con tú padre.

Stoick siempre fue cabeza dura, Era natural que su hijo lo fuera también.

Abandonaste la casa sin una respuesta a tus preguntas, tan enojado que sentías como la sangre en tus venas hervía como lava, pero no te detendrías.

Tal vez el pueblo te consideraba un don nadie, una escoria; sin embargo eso no evitaría que acosaras a cada adulto en el lugar hasta que te dieran tú respuesta.

Nadie quiso responder tus preguntas, pero eso no te detuvo.

Si hubieran respondido ese día, tal vez la historia no te conocería, serias uno de los tantos olvidados, de esos que pasan por la vida sin dejar huella, sin llamar la atención. Démosle las gracias a los dioses por ese momento.

Así que al otro día volviste al lugar en donde lo encontraste, de ahí lo demás es historia.

Lo conociste, te conoció, formaron esa unión tan única, irrompible como el mismo Mjonir, confiaron el uno en el otro, crearon un vínculo como nadie había visto antes. Durante todo ese tiempo no se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba ese primer momento de resonancia entre ustedes, pero no había problema, porque a pesar de que no conocías el término, a pesar de todo lo que vendría a ti, tú ya estabas dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Nada, ni nadie te podría alejar de ese dragón.

 Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Por eso no te sorprendió que Toothless corriera a tu lado cuando estuviste en peligro, ni lo pensaste dos veces al momento de salvarlo.

Ni siquiera sentiste un poco de temor cuando entre los dos se enfrentaron a aquella terrible bestia, confiaste en que el hijo del trueno iba a protegerte, y no te equivocaste.

Gracias a esa pequeña maniobra todo el pueblo aprendió una gran lección, y se abrió a lo que sería una era de prosperidad.

Así, que a partir de ese momento, dejaste de ser el marginado del pueblo, al que nadie quería, del que todo mundo sospechaba, porque admitámoslo pequeño, tener un dragón a tu llamado es algo que pondría a muchas personas nerviosas.

Comenzaron a verte como lo que realmente eras.

El jefe; aquel que los guiaría por un nuevo camino.

Claro, eso no quiere decir que no enfrentaste otros peligros.

Primero Dragur, aquel que por momentos considerabas tú amigo, quien extrañamente te llamaba como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. A veces, cuando te lo encontrabas, un pequeño sonido aparecía, como si estuviera intentando encontrar su contra parte.

En esas ocasiones notabas como Dagur te observaba de manera extraña, como si estuviera esperando algo de ti, alguna señal.

Pero siempre que pensabas que algo iba a pasar, ese mismo y primal sonido aparecía, recordándote que no, no necesitabas buscar entre las personas.

Tú alma ya había reconocido a quien le pertenecías.

En el futuro, las pocas personas que aún creen en Toothless piensan que esa era la razón por la cual Dagur quería tanto a tu dragón.

Si lo conseguía, talvez te conseguiría ti.

Pobre chico, jamás tuvo una oportunidad.

Después, Drago y su alfa.

Claro, ese día perdiste muchas cosas, a tu padre, la inocencia que te sobraba, la idea perfecta de tu madre, la libertad.

Porque ahora, no te quedaba de otra más que ser el jefe.

Y a pesar de que viste con tus propios ojos, como él mataba a tu padre, no tardaste ni cinco minutos en perdonarlo. Tú alma podía escuchar como la suya te rogaba que no lo abandonaras, que volvieras por él, que no importaba que pasara, jamás te haría daño.

Despertarlo no fue difícil.

Acabar con la Drago tampoco lo fue.

Al final del día, él y tú siempre estarían conectados, y eso nadie, nadie, podría negarlo.

Pero como perdiste muchas cosas, ganaste aún más. Un guía en tú madre, un nuevo amigo en Cluodjumper, la oportunidad de ver nuevos y más poderosos dragones.

Y la verdad.

Por fin la verdad.

Porque tu madre no tenía miedo de decirte lo que significaba ese poderoso sonido que escuchabas cada vez que estabas cerca de Toothless ¿Cómo tenerlo si ella te entendía mejor que cualquier otra persona?

Ella te explico lo que era la resonancia, que significaba para ti, como te afectaba y como afectaba la relación que tenías con tú dragón.

Ese día dejaste la aldea con tú dragón, todo el mundo temía que no volverías, que no te verían de nuevo, que jamás sabrían que fue de ti. Ni una semana después volviste, pero había algo diferente, algo que nadie podía explicar sobre ti.

Parecías más salvaje, conectado con una parte de ti de la cual nadie sabía. Y Toothless estaba más pegado a ti que nunca, gruñéndole a cualquier persona que se te acercara.

Nadie pregunto que paso en esos días. No necesitaban una respuesta. Con tan solo verte era suficiente como para entender que había pasado.

Los libros de historia borraron a Toothless de tú lado, pero mi pequeño, los que recordamos jamás olvidaremos, aún hay muchas historias que contar, mucho más que decir.

Esto es solo el principio.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
